


Blanc

by miladys-winter (lykxxn)



Series: The Garrison [11]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Character Study, Colours, Gen, white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/miladys-winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White was perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanc

Her father wanted her to be white. White was perfect, like a crisp sheet of blank paper or a scoop of vanilla ice-cream. 

Before he went to prison, he gave her a pearl necklace that had once belonged to her mother. Her first bed at the Garrison had white sheets before she chose her own. That year, it snowed quite unlike any snow she had ever seen before. Richelieu bought a new white car, and she finally saved up enough euros to buy the snowy owl toy she wanted.

She tried to be white. She tried to eat white chocolate and vanilla ice-cream and cauliflower cheese. She tried to wear a fluffy white dressing gown and a matching pair of slippers, and matching petite perfect white underwear.

White was perfect.

But she wasn't.


End file.
